dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nature's Prophet
|} Nature's Prophet – zasięgowy bohater na inteligencję. By zabić wroga, polega on bardziej na swym potężnym ataku niż na umiejętnościach. Najczęściej gra rolę offlanera lub junglera we wczesnej grze, by potem przeobrazić się w gankera lub pushera, aby w późnej grze zostać potężną szklaną armatą. Jego umiejętność ostateczna ma globalny zasięg, a to w połączeniu z mobilnością Teleportacji, pozwala mu na udział w gankowaniu i obronie przez cały czas gry. Z tego samego powodu stanowi zagrożenie dla niestrzeżonych wież swych wrogów. Jak wszyscy Pusherzy, z odpowiednim doświadczeniem i stałą obserwacją mapy Prorok może rozgromić całe gromady creepów i samodzielnie zniszczyć wieże, zdobywając więcej złota i doświadczenia niż inni bohaterowie. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Gdy Verodicia, Bogini lasu, ukończyła wypełnianie miejsc zielenią, po zasadzeniu zwiniętej duszy w nasionach, po wyprowadzeniu pnących się wód z wnętrza skał i po zaprzysiężeniu słońca do poświęcenia pełnej uwagi rosnącym rzeczom zorientowała się, że jej własny czas się skończył niczym liść, którego przeznaczenie jest odbite w nasionie i upadłaby bez możliwości zobaczenia owoców jej marzeń. Bolało ją to, że musiała pozostawić świat, gdyż pędy nie przebiły jeszcze ziemi i byłyby delikatne i podatne na jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Znalazła w swej kieszeni ostatnie ziarno, które ominęła podczas siewu. Wypowiedziała do niego jedno słowo i połknęła je przed upadkiem. Jej obszerne ciało rozłożyło się przez zimę, stając się próchnicą, która żywiłaby nasiono wiosną. W końcu rankiem równonocy wiosennej, nim reszta lasu zaczęła się budzić, ostatnie nasiono dojrzało i pękło w jednej chwili. Z niego wyszedł Prorok Natury, pokryty liśćmi, silny oraz mądry, posiadający moc Verodicii pozwalającą zobaczyć gdzie będzie najbardziej potrzebny podczas obrony zielonych miejsc oraz każdego, kto będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, by móc go nazwać sprzymierzeńcem. Umiejętności Sprout= left|150pxNature's Prophet tworzy pułapkę, otaczając jednostkę pierścieniem wyrastających drzew. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Bohaterów CZAS TRWANIA: 3/4/5/6 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 625/700/775/850 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 11/10/9/8 MANA: 70/90/110/130 DODATKOWE INFORMACJE: #Nie da się użyć na ancient creepach. #Drzewa stworzone przez Narośl mogą być wycięte każdą umiejętności lub przedmiotem niszczącą drzewa, w tym Nature's Call. #Można użyć na wrogach, sojusznikach, wezwanych jednostkach, samego Nature's Propheta lub na ziemię. #Niektórzy bohaterowie mogą uciec Narośli nie niszcząc drzew. Zielone narośle są częstą dolegliwością, na którą narzekają przeciwnicy Proroka Natury. |-| Teleportation= left|120pxNature's Prophet teleportuje się do dowolnego punktu na mapie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 50/40/30/20 MANA: 50 DODATKOWE INFORMACJE: #Rzucenie zaklęcia trwa 3 sekundy. #Podczas rzucania, zaklęcie tworzy wyraźny znak na celu widocznym zarówno dla sojuszników jak i wrogów. #Koszt many i odnawianie się umiejętności zaczyna się dopiero po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Nature's Prophet nie zużyje many ani czasu odnawiania jeśli przerwał rzucanie zaklęcia (sam lub przez wroga). Prorok Natury trzyma straż nad lasem, chroniąc go w potrzebie. |-| Nature's Call= left|150pxPrzetwarza drzewa w danym obszarze na Treanty. Treanty posiadają 550 punktów zdrowia oraz zadają od 21 do 23 obrażeń. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt LICZBA TREANTÓW: 2/3/4/5 OBRAŻENIA TREANTÓW: 32 SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU TREANTÓW: 325 WIZJA TREANTÓW: 500 CZAS TRWANIA TREANTÓW: 60 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 37 MANA: 160 DODATKOWE INFORMACJE: #Wezwie tylko tyle Drzewców ile było drzew w polu zaklęcia. #Drzewce mają 33% odporności na magię. Verodicia obdarzyła Proroka zdolnością przyzwania drzewców - mitycznej, świadomej armii puszczy. |-| Wrath of Nature= left|150pxNiszczycielska energia odbija się po mapie, atakując wrogów znajdujących się blisko punktu rzucenia czaru w zasięgu wzroku. Każdy następny trafiony wróg otrzymuje coraz większe obrażenia. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne MAKS. CELÓW: 16 OBRAŻENIA: 140/180/225 ZWIĘKSZENIE OBRAŻEŃ NA ODBICIE: 7% MAKS. CELÓW (Scepter): 18 OBRAŻENIA (Scepter): 155/210/275 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 90/75/60 MANA: 175/225/275 DODATKOWE INFORMACJE: #Choć zasięg dodatkowych odbić obejmuje całą mapę, tylko obecnie widoczni wrogowie mogą być trafieni. #Można rzucać poprzez mini-mapę: odpowiedni cel najbliższy wybranemu punktowi będzie wybrany na pierwsze uderzenie. Prorok Natury wzywa furię Verodicii, by poraziła tych, którzy mogliby zniszczyć dzicz. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Rzucenie na wroga Narośli a następnie użycie umiejętności Nature's Call sprawi że wróg zostanie otoczony Drzewcami. To często lepszy pomysł niż pozostawienie Narośli na ich krótki czas trwania. *Teleportacja może być celowo zatrzymana by wprowadzić w błąd przeciwników. *Obserwacja mapy jest szczególnie ważna dla tej postaci. Zawsze wyglądaj za okazją do gankowania, pushowania, lub zabicia uciekającego rannego przeciwnika. *Umiejętność Wrath of Nature zadaje coraz więcej obrażeń podczas przeskakiwania na kolejnych wrogów. Najlepiej rzucić zaklęcie na jak najwięcej creepów nim trafi w bohatera. *Dzięki Teleportacji można zabić nie tylko uciekającego wroga ale i kuriera - jeśli go widzisz, warto go zabić zanim dojdzie do bazy. *Narośli można użyć na wieżę by zablokować jej pole widzenia i czasowo zatrzymać jej atak. Jeśli nie masz lepszego celu, użyj podczas atakowania wieży. Ciekawostki *Podczas zamiany z Doty na Dotę 2, jedna z umiejętności Nature's Propheta, Call of Nature (Wezwanie Natury), przemianowano na Nature's Call (Zew Natury). *Pierwszym imieniem Nature's Propheta był Furion, jako odniesienie do Malfuriona Stormrage z Warcrafta. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie jungler Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie escape Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych